ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Temperature Release
The user’s right hand is capable of generating heat whereas the left hand holds the ability of cooling: the ability to remove heat. The heights up to which temperatures may rise or decline is dependant on the potency of the user’s Chakra, his/her experience, and, skill: all of which are represented by the Ninjutsu stat. The effects generated by Temperature Release are counteracted by the Durability stat when directly hitting a target and the Ninjutsu stat when directly opposing a Chakra based Substance. (For example: the life energy Chakra in wood release makes it far more difficult to set fire to than regular wood.) It is for this reason that it is far more effective to apply the effects of Temperature Release on inanimate matter and ‘weak’ beings such as civilians and regular animals. This Kekkei Genkei does not come without its fair share of weaknesses as prolongued use of either hand brings detrimental effects upon the user. If using either hand more than twice without alternating to the other, then the negative effects will kick in upon the third use: to increasing effects until counteracted. However, this can be very chakra taxing: forcing the user to think rather than mindlessly use his/her power, if seeking to find success. -Overusing the right hand makes the body overheat which eventually causes the user to suffer from a Heat Syncope all the while the user's right arm is increasingly consumed by flames. -Overusing the left hand causes for the user's body temperature to decline rapidly, slowing down most bodily functions all the while the user's left arm freezes. Heat acceleration Beginning level (1 Ninjutsu) = The user can instantly ignite(1) a log upon touching it. Rookie level (5 Ninjutsu) = The user can instantly combust(2) a log upon touching it or instantly inflict a 2nd degree burn upon a less durable Shinobi(3). Furthermore, if keeping contact for one round of posts, the user can ignite a civilian(4); or inflict a 2nd degree burn upon a durable Shinobi. Advanced level (10 Ninjutsu) = The user can instantly ignite a civilian upon touch or instantly inflict a 2nd degree burn upon a durable Shinobi. Furthermore, the user can make a tree combust, or cause a boulder to melt, if keeping contact with it for one round of posts; or ignite a less durable Shinobi. High level (15 Ninjutsu) = The user can instantly ignite a less durable Shinobi, make a tree combust, or cause for a boulder to melt, upon touch. Furthermore, the user can cause for a durable Shinobi to ignite if keeping contact with them for one round of posts. At this level, when releasing radiant heat into the air for one round of posts, the user can cause for trees and civilians to ignite within a 5 yard radius. Peak level (20+ Ninjutsu) = The user can instantly make trees and civilians combust within a 10 yard radius through releasing radiant heat. Furthermore, the user can cause for a durable Shinobi to ignite upon touching them. At this level the user can instantly melt steel or make a less durable Shinobi combust, with a mere touch. (1)Ignite: The target’s outer layer, such as the bark on a tree or the skin and clothes on a human, start to burn. (3rd degree burns) (2)Combust: The target as a whole, such as the entirety of a tree or human, is subjected to ignition which causes the target to burn to a crisp unless the process is halted. Beings with notable Chakra, such as Shinobi, don’t instantly Combust. It takes at least one round of posts for a Shinobi, even a less durable Shinobi. (4th degree burns and beyond.) (3)Less durable Shinobi: -5 Point difference (Ninjutsu vs Durability) (4)Civilians: Those who don’t weaponize Chakra, such as; merchants, farmers, tavern owners, etc. Heat removal (Cooling) Beginning level (1 Ninjutsu) = The user can instantly encase(1) a tree or a civilian upon touch. Rookie level (5 Ninjutsu) = The user can instantly freeze(2) a civilian, or inflict 2nd degree frostbite to a less durable Shinobi upon touching them. Furthermore, if keeping contact for one round of posts, the user can freeze an entire tree or inflict 2nd degree frostbite against a durable Shinobi. Advanced level (10 Ninjutsu) = The user can instantly freeze a tree, inflict 2nd degree frostbite against a durable Shinobi, or encase a less durable Shinobi, upon touch. Furthermore, the user can freeze all trees and civilians in a 10 yard radius upon touching the ground for one round of posts. High level (15 Ninjutsu) = The user can instantly freeze all trees and civilians in a 10 yard radius by cooling down the air. The user can instantly freeze a less durable Shinobi, or encase a durable Shinobi, upon touch. Peak level (20+ Ninjutsu) = The user can instantly freeze all trees and civilians in a 25 yard radius by cooling down the air. The user can instantly freeze a durable Shinobi upon touch. (1)Encase: The target’s outer layer, such as the bark on a tree or the skin and clothes on a human, is frozen solid and encased in a thin layer of frost. As such the limbs must first be thawed before they are capable of exerting strength without causing the skin, frozen blood vessels, and underlying tissue to tear apart. (3rd degree frostbite). (2)Freeze: The target as a whole is completely frozen through and through, solidifying any and all moisture. All moisture within the target and the air surrounding the target is evaporated through the process of heat extraction, all the while being cooled down to such a level that it leaves a thick layer of ice around the target. If living, the target can stay alive for a long time while being frozen but is incapable of taking action. Natural body warmth will no longer have any effect (unless increased through Chakra.) which means external forces such as fire are required to melt down the ice and return enough warmth to the target’s body. (4th degree frostbite and beyond) Stamina Requirements Beginning/Rookie levels use Stamina akin to a D-Rank Jutsu Advances/High levels use Stamina akin to a C-Rank Jutsu Peak level uses Stamina akin to a B-rank Jutsu Approved by: Kitenno on December 20th, 2019 8:34 pm